Dreaming of a World
by MissAnnaFey
Summary: It all started with a dream. That's where everything went crazy. At least, I think that's where it started. I can't be sure.


It all started with a dream. That's where everything went crazy. At least, I think that's where it started. I can't be sure.

It wasn't even my fault. I don't know if I ate something absurd that first night to trigger it all. I don't know if I suffered a horrible accident. At this point, I don't even know if the world I'm in is real.

This is my way of calling out for help. So… help?

* * *

><p>On that first night, this is what happened.<p>

I don't remember it as clearly as I should, really.

All I know is that there was me. I looked like I usually do, green eyes, brown wavy hair, except I was wearing a uniform. A school uniform, and from the looks of it, an expensive school uniform. It was red and plaid and looked like a young girl's jumper.

I was sitting on a bench looking out into the sky, and I could tell that a million things were going through my mind. But what? I don't know.

Oh, a girl had come up behind me and grabbed my shoulders, surprising me immensely. She was obviously Asian. A little hair flung from the right side of her head, bobbing up and down as she giggled. She smiled and her identity became clear to me. That was one of my friends; Mei Chung.

At first I could tell what they were saying, but it all cleared up slowly enough. They were discussing… economy? How did that make sense? Whenever the actual Mei and I got together, we always giggled over relationships, fawned over boys and complained about homework. But economy? Out of our league.

They talked for a bit but something apparently came up and I ran off. I heard Mei call out, "Bye, Hungary!" as I happily skipped off. Hungary? Wasn't that the name of a country in Europe? I knew that I was practically fully Hungarian, but what's the deal with that? If I was Hungary, does that mean that Mei was Taiwan? Ha! How funny.

I ran and ran and ran. Where ever I was headed, I could tell that it was obviously important. I mean, you'd be able to tell just from the look on my face.

I passed lockers and classrooms and a few libraries. I had no idea where this dream was taking place (besides the fact that it was a fancy academy), but it was _fancy. _I giggled slightly as I saw a guy, leaned over onto a wall and crossing his arms. I recognized him, too. It was Gilbert.

Although I was asleep, I mentally face palmed. What was Fancy-Academy-Me doing? If anything, Gilbert was my mortal enemy. He was always teasing me and being narcissistic.

I twittered and embraced him. He happily hugged back, with absolutely no hesitation. If I could scream in my sleep, I would've. Once we were done being snuggly, I stood onto my tip toes and flat out kissed him. I swear that killed me inside. We released laughing and began walking off holding hands.

Talk about PDA.

I shuffled in my bed. The sheets went one way and I went another and it resulted in me plopping onto the hard carpet. I groaned and simply crawled under my bed, knowing that there was no way I'd fall back asleep after that.

* * *

><p>Time went on and on and the dreams kept on coming. The dreams of the academy.<p>

Every time I went to sleep, a new thing would happen, whether it be a field trip or a dance or a fight. Let me tell you, it was seriously interesting. From what I gathered, Fancy-Academy-Me when to World W Academy, a super-duper private school that protected the personifications of countries. I was Hungary. Mei was actually Taiwan. Gilbert was the dissolved country of Prussia (And my boyfriend, apparently. Bleh.). My actual boyfriend, Roderich was Austria. And so forth. It seemed like everyone in the academy matched to my grade in my life.

I swear, I thought I was going crazy! Of course it was crazy, but it felt like I had some kind of special connection to Hungary, and to everyone in that school. As days went by and Hungary and new adventures, I couldn't help but daydream in class about what she was going to do next. I suddenly started paying attention to economy issues and got As in World History.

I loved it. I loved knowing that no matter what happened, Hungary would be there for me, indirectly of course. Though, I wish that I was there to help her, and all of the other countries in that school. The huge burdens on each of their backs had to be enormous. They wouldn't have been able to just give up one day. They wouldn't have been able to have a normal day as a normal person. They always had to do something, whether it be paperwork or working to bring up their debt.

* * *

><p>It was a day off. I was completely ready to sleep, although I had a ton of homework and it was 8:00. That wasn't stopping me though, from finding more about Hungary. Even if my dream was one of her classes, it would still be worth it.<p>

My half-conscious mind took over me within the first 5 minutes in bed and took me to the other world.

She was in the cafeteria this time. She was sitting next to the 'Bad Touch Trio' (as I had found was Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. Hungary seemed to be close to them for whatever reason. Maybe it was for her boyfriend?) And she seemed completely serious this time. Normally, she was practically bouncing up and down to everything she did.

She signaled the three of them to come closer. They obeyed, of course. Words found her lips. "Guys… I've been having these dreams. That we're all human and in public. It's kind of freaking me out, you know?"

I gasped in my own sleep. Hungary, my own idol… was dreaming of me? Is that what it is? She was right. That _is _freaky. Was I supposed to believe my own dreams or were they just dreams and nothing more? I focused into the fantasy.

The three of them laughed hysterically. A look of defeat blew over her face, like she wouldn't have believed it either. "It's true though!" She looked into her lap but started to laugh as well.

Antonio finally calmed down just enough to ask, "How long have these dreams been happening?"

"Only a few months," she replied with a grin.

Gilbert looked at me with a curious look and said, "What's it like over there, as a human?"

Hungary smirked and explained. "Well, it's a bit crazy. I'm dating Austria, and it seems like you're trying to rip us apart. Your name's Gilbert-"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah. Gilbert."

"What about us?"

"Antonio and Francis."

Their laughs drowned the room.

"It looks like everyone's in the school as well, with their own "human" names. It's pretty hilarious, to be honest. The I in that world seems completely stupid in terms of her choices. I wish I could help her."

Gilbert choked up, "You've seen more, so you know more, I think. Maybe there's someway you could contact her?"

Hungary shook her head. "It's not one of those kinds of dreams. It's more like watching a movie at a fisheye angle than a controlling type."

"What a shame," Francis chirped.

"Yes," I agreed, nodding.

I then woke up, my cheek drowned in drool. I rolled over and stared at my ceiling. I moaned some incomprehensible words and laughed cheerfully.

…She was dreaming of me the way I was dreaming of her?

How stupid. I felt sorry for burdening her by watching my boring life.

That was only how I felt in the dead of the morning and half asleep though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AO: Hello! Thank you for reading this 3 It means a lot. Really, it does. Anyways. I'm not planning on putting any warnings in this. So, if you don't like surprises, it's not a good idea to follow this story. Please review! 3 Oh, too many hearts. Please keep reading!**_


End file.
